mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Target 413
Target 413 was the 13th mission carried out by The Avengers. It involved Nigella Lawson sending the avengers out as a rescue party after her son, Kane Jr was kidnapped by mysterious forces, and also involved them trying to uncover some information about the death of Hayley Williams. It was the first time the team had come face to face with an Operative, and was one of their most deadly missions so far. Background While working as an ambassador from Kaneland to AAC, Kane Jr came across a mysterious document addressed from an unknown recipient to Laura Duccont, dated all the way back from just before the summer square massacre and AAC civil war. It had obviously been seized by the AAC government soon after to be used as "evidence". The document, when decrypted my officials, simply read: Target 413: Assigned to Violet Bloodstone - Assassin. Upon researching more with the help of some intrigued government officials, Jr discovered more about this Bloodstone character, how she was a master mercenary who had been hired by many different crime organisations to take out government officials in the past. Jr suddenly realised with horror that target 413 must have been Hayley Williams, who was assassinated days later at summer square. Jr had idolised Williams from a young age, after seeing a tape of Paramore performing during Toastervision 11. Jr was shocked at this news, yet happy he was the one to uncover the truth about what had happened. He immediately requested the presence of his mother, Nigella, to share this information so Bloodstone could finally be brought to justice. However, when Nigella arrived at the Kaneish embassy, Kane Jr was nowhere to be found. It appeared that he had been kidnapped by some mysterious men and had been taken away in a helicopter. Nigella managed to salvage Kane Jr's findings, which lead her to deduce that Bloodstone must have been the one who captured Kane Jr. She rallied The Avengers to try and find Jr, but alas his location could not be traced... A few days later, a signal was intercepted by AAC authorities as a cry for help, possibly from Jr, originating in the heart of the Desert Of Sharks, somewhere along the AAC/Stahl border. Nigella ordered the Avengers to go and rescue her son, and to try and investigate more about the circumstances under which he had been kidnapped. However, this would be no easy task. AAC soldiers were on the look out for the team ever since Masher's nuke had gone off right next to AAC territory, and Bloodstone was known to be a formidable assassin, a deadly enemy that they must not underestimate... What Happened? The team (consisting of Kanegella, Ned Flanders, The Witness, Catwoman, Emmet, and Jim Morrison) landed in the desert via plane. Shortly after, they were viciously attacked by a horde of BearSharks! The team managed to overcome these easily enough, though not without injury. Jim Morrison tried and failed to rape one of the sharks. Catwoman also managed to tame and ride a shark, and The Witness converted two sharks to work for The Avengers. After taking out the shark threat, the team found an AAC military outpost. However, the base was immediately alerted to their presence after a sniper fired at them from behind. They tried to arrest the Avengers, but the Avengers fought back and killed many. However, when the soldiers eventually backed down and tried to help the team, the team massacred all of the remaining soldiers! On the way back however, tragedy struck as Jim Morrison was shot and killed by the unknown sniper. Soon after, they finally found the bunker where Kane Jr was being held captive. When they entered, Kanegella and Ned Flanders went to investigate downstairs, while the remaining others searched upstairs. Downstairs, Kanegella and Flanders found a diary entry saying: "Stupid bitch. All she does is sing a few songs and the entire world adores her. That city's not just named after her you know. Why can't I have entire countries hanging on to my every word? And now she's been asked to make a speech to the entire country? Eugh. Fuck her. Fuck toastervision. Fuck everyone. They'll all pay for ignoring me. They'll all pay. " And an email adressed to someone named "J" saying: If you do this, there's no going back. You're mine now. M The upstairs team soon realised this was not Bloodstone's room, and after reading an email and a file, realised that Hayley Williams was not target 413, but Bloodstone was instead! After the others rejoined them upstairs. they found a secret trapdoor hidden behind a bookcase, which Emmet, Catwoman and Flanders climbed through. However, this lead them into an almost inescapable well, which started filling up with acid! Ned Flanders eventually managed to stop the acid from raining down and find an escape route, but not before the acid claimed the lives of Catwoman and Emmet!. Flanders managed to crawl his way down a drain chute to eventually find Kane Jr, beaten and starved in a dungeon. Meanwhile, Kanegella and The Witness heard footsteps heading downstairs, and decided to follow them. To their horror, they discovered Violet Bloodstone. Thus started an epic battle, which was only intensified when an acutely injured Ned Flanders and a similarly acutely injured Kane Jr arrived at the scene. Jr was killed by Bloodstone instantly, and Flanders was knocked unconscious shortly after. Bloodstone proved a formidable foe, and Kanegella panicked and ran away, leaving Bloodstone and The Witness (aided by two bear sharks) locked in mortal combat. Eventually, it was revealed that Bloodstone had not been sent to kill The Avengers, but instead was sent to kill the sniper who had been living in the bunker. She shot and killed him instantly, before dissappearing into the desert. Upon removing his mask, it was revealed that the sniper was in fact Jeremy Davis of Paramore, who had in fact killed Hayley WIlliams back in November, and had sold his soul to none other than Jim Moriarty, who had escaped from prison! The two surviving (and conscious) Avengers made their way to their plane to go home, taking Flanders' unconscious body with them. Upon entering the plane, it was revealed that Sherlock had faked his death and was still alive! However, once on the plane, a pissed off Witness (angry at Kanegella for leaving him mid-battle) punched an acutely injured Kanegella in the face, killing her instantly, and ending an already costly mission on a sour note. Aftermath After the events in the desert, many of The Avengers had perished. They had severely underestimated the power of an Operative. Worse, their rescure mission had failed, as Kane Jr was killed very shortly after he was broken out of his prison cell. It was also finally revealed who really killed Hayley Williams back in November. After it came out that Moriarty was free and had escaped from prison, many nations became very concerned about the competence of Loveshack security, which had already come into question after The Larceny of the Table. Also, why does Moriarty want the Operatives dead? And most pressingly, just how did Sherlock fake his death? Category:Avengers Missions